Slimer
Slimer is a dark green marble who competes in the Sand Marble Rally. Slimer competed in the 2016, 2017 and 2018 Sand Marble Rally. Slimer's best championship result came in 2017 where he finished third. Sand Marble Rally career 2016 Sand Marble Rally In 2016, Slimer didn't start too well, he finished eight in the first race, but he'd only score 8 further points in the next 4 races. Before the sixth race, the elimination race, Slimer was on the brink of elimination standing in 21st, but a third place finish in the race 6 moved him up to 13th in the standings with 42 points, 62 points behind the leader Ghost Plasma (104pts), avoiding elimination. Slimer then had a fantastic 2nd half of the season where he won twice and scored 108 points in the second half, more than any other marble. He finished the season in 4th with 150 points, 21 points behind Dragon's Egg (171pts) in third, 23 points behind runner-up Big Pearl (173pts) and 44 points behind the first Sand Marble Rally champion Ghost Plasma (194pts). 2017 Sand Marble Rally In 2017 Slimer again didn't have a too good of a first half of the season with 2 DNF's and scoring 0 podium finishes. A 4th place finish in race 5 was his best result before the MarbleLympics break. He was 17th in the standings after race 6 with 27 points. He was 44 points behind Quicksilver (71pts). But just like last year he made a good comeback in the second half of the season. He had a couple of low points scoring finishes but then he won races 9 and 11, finished second in race 12 and third in race 13 (which had double points). He finished the season with 3 consecutive podium finishes and moved up the standings all the way to third. Slimer was again the marble who had scored the most points in the second half of the season with 107 points. This amazing second half of the season got him 3rd in the standings with 130 points, 5 points behind champion Dragon's Egg (135pts) and runner-up Red Number 3 (134pts) and infront of Quicksilver (125pts) who led the championship before losing it in the final race with an unlucky DNF. 2018 Sand Marble Rally Slimer was prequalified for 2018 because he finished third in 2017, but he somehow got mixed up in qualifier 4. The 2018 Sand Marble Rally itself was a bad season for Slimer, despite having a better first half to the season than previous seasons. After race 3 he was 3rd in the standings, despite still not having a podium finish. He was 1 point behind leader Quicksilver (30pts). In race 4 he finished only 16th and the next race saw Slimer get a DNF. In race 6 Slimer ran in second in the early part of the race, but he finished only seventh, in the following race he finished eight, moving Slimer (47pts) up to ninth in the standings 42 points behind leader Red Number 3 (89pts). In the final race Slimer finished only 15th and he dropped 5 places in the championship to finish the season in a disappointing 14th, just 1 place, and 2 points, clear of going to the 'wildcard race'. Slimer scored 48 points, 59 points less than champion Red Number 3 (107pts). 2019 Sand Marble Rally Slimer finished 14th in 2018, which was the lowest position to "qualify" for the normal qualifiers for the 2019 edition of the Sand Marble Rally. He participated in qualifier 2 and finished second, which meant he was qualified for the 2019 Marble Rally. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Trivia *Slimer held the record for most race wins in the Sand Marble Rally for 3 years. *Slimer is one of only five marbles to participate in all 41 Sand Marble Rally races held to date, along with Comet, Dragon's Egg, Ghost Plasma and Summer Sky. Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles